Tortured Lockjaw
Torture Lockjaw is the main icon and a major antagonist who appeared in The Return To Freddy's 5: Story Mode '''before its cancellation. He also appeared in '''The Return To Freddy's 5, Unfinished Demo, The Return To Freddy's 5: Abandoned Demo, and The Return To Freddy's 5 Revival. He is a Torture Suit developed by Alison and is in Fazbear Inc. Appearance Torture Lockjaw seems to look a lot like Lockjaw did in TRTF4, with a cylindrical head, a skinny body, and a black fedora hat with a white stripe on top of it. His eyes and mouth are like other Torture Suits, but with two rows of teeth (three including the last ones on his endoskeleton). His body is torn up with a few wires coming out of his shoulders and eye sockets. He has a black bow tie and sometimes holds a spear-like object, which is a stagger in his right hand. He has five spring lock fingers on each hand. In Abandoned Demo, his eyes looked a bit nightmare-ish. Behaviour Full Game In the full version of the game, Torture Lockjaw would have first appeared on Floor 1 and attacked the player during his venture throughout the location. If the player encountered him in front of them, they had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until he has moved to another area. If the player encounters Torture Lockjaw at a fair distance from them, they had to hide under objects such as crates or walls on certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused Torture Lockjaw to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Torture Lockjaw would have also appeared on Floor 2, with the same behavior and defense mechanics that he did from the previous floor, but in a much more aggressive way. Abandoned Demo In the Abandoned Demo of TRTF5, Torture Lockjaw occasionally appears behind the player when they are close to the door, or when they are in the room with the empty Lockjaw and Kitty Suits. The player has to turn off the flashlight if they see it. It will eventually disappear. He seems to appear more often if the player bangs on the door and looks at the Lockjaw suit. If the player hides in the room with the Sally head and endoskeleton, and look behind them Tortured Lockjaw may be seen running by. It also sometimes appears peeking at the end of the hallway. Trivia * Unlike Lockjaw did in TRTF3 and TRTF4, Tortured Lockjaw will not be the main antagonist in TRTF5. * Tortured Lockjaw was confirmed to stab the player in the heart with his staff when he jumpscares the player. Tortured Kitty has also been confirmed to do this. * In the Abandoned Demo version of the game, Tortured Lockjaw seems to be quite buggy. If the player clicks on him when he appears in front of them, the player will travel through him and he will disappear. * You can click his nose on the main menu, which will cause him to play a honking sound. Gallery The Return To Freddy's 5: Story Mode Output_UqxqdN.gif|Torture Lockjaw on the title screen Lockjaw Twitch.gif|Torture Lockjaw twitching on the title screen Twitch.gif|Torture Lockjaw's first part of twitching on the title screen Twitch2.gif|Torture Lockjaw's second part of twitching on the title screen |undefined|link=undefined The Return To Freddy's 5: Unfinished Demo Output_gsAcBi.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's peeking animation T.Lockjaw_Run.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's running animation T.LockjawTitlescreen.gif|Torture Lockjaw on the title screen |undefined|link=undefined Miscellaneous Torture Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw on the The Return To Freddy's Wikipedia with Frankburt and Fairytale Ty Jumpscares The Return To Freddy's: Story Mode Output.gif|Torture Lockjaw attacking |undefined|link=undefined The Return To Freddy's: Unfinished Demo TortureLJ_Jump.gif|Torture Lockjaw attacking |undefined|link=undefined The Return To Freddy's 5: Abandoned Demo EH.gif|Torture Lockjaw attacking and also notice that the background is involved in his jumpscare |undefined|link=undefined The Return To Freddy's 5 Revival 3nqami.gif|Torture Lockjaw attacking |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Torture Suits Category:The Return To Freddy's